Dating Dil
by Dilpickles00
Summary: Lil has a crush on Dil Pickles and is willing to risk her popularity and status in order to go out with him
1. Chapter 1

**I have decided to Create a All Grown Up Love Story, so here we go:**

Lils POV

Hey my name is Lillian Deville, people call me Lil and I have a nice group of friends I've known since I was a baby Tommy, Dil, Chuckie, Kimi, Susie, Angelica and my brother Phil and toghther we do lots of neat stuff toghther.

Out of the Group me, Kimi and Angelica are the most popular (well Angelica is also highly controversial at school as well) and because of this we get invited to many of the cool parties.

However the other members of the group range from slightly popular (Tommy and Kimi, who are in fact a couple), Quite unpopular but proud of it (Chuckie), slightly gross but funny (Dil) and extreme grossness (Phil)

However I have a soft spot for Dil

He may be slightly gross and some of his alien theories are just plain whack, but I find him quite cute and adorable, he's so unique in his own way, he's always coming up with these interesting theories and remarks.

However he is not very popular, I've seen him being bullied Evrey other day when Tommy, me or any of our friends, He does play Amercian Football as a Backup QB and while being on the team adds popularity, he never gets any of the praise from our fellow classmates, despite interest from NCAA scouts and the NFL, he is always second fiddle when he plays Amercian football, Many people don't see this and bully him because of his werid alien theories and the fact he lied to people about Izzy and that he wasn't real, which irratated lots of girls.

But I still Love Him

End of Lils POV

Lil was nervous about asking Dil out on a date, so she asked Dils brother Tommy about it

"Hey Tommy" said Lil

"Hi Lil" said Tommy

"Can we speak in private" said Lil

"Alright" said Tommy as him and Lil went into a private place

"What's this about Lil" said Tommy

"I need your help with something" said Lil

"What is it" said Tommy

"I like this boy, but don't know how to ask him out" said Lil

"Who is it" said Tommy

"It's your brother Dil, Tommy, I want to ask him out on a date" said Lil

"Well he is single, ask him, you have my consent" said Tommy

"Really" said Lil

"Sure, after all Lil you are really nice to him" said Tommy

"Thanks Tommy

'I need to ask Dil out' thought Lil


	2. Chapter 2

Lil decided to wait until lunch to ask Dil on a date, so at lunch Lil wrote a letter asking Dil on a date at the Italian Restaurant not far from where they lived.

Dil had gone through the day as normal, he had lessons, football practice and the weird lunches where he still thinks that aliens are in his mash potatoes, where he went to his locker and saw a curious letter

He opened it to find a note written by Lil, a love note

"Lil likes me" said Dil

Dil couldn't believe it, a girl liked him and not only any girl, but Lillian Deville, a girl who Dil had a crush on for years, the girl that he had known for years and was very good friends with.

Dil was ecstatic, after school he sat down next to Tommy on the bus.

"Guess what T" said Dil

"What" said Tommy

"Lil asked me out on a date at an Italian restaurant" said Dil

"Congrats D, I knew she had some sort of feelings towards you" said Tommy

"How do you think I should look" said Dil

"D you look fine, just the way you look, I'm sure Lil is gonna be happy nonetheless" said Tommy

 **Later**

At the dinner table there was: Tommy, Dil, Stu and Didi and they were all sat down enjoying chicken drumsticks and Potato Wedges

"So Tommy how was your day" said Didi

"It was really good, got my new film ready for the next competition" said Tommy

"That's great sweetie, we are all excited for it" said Didi

"By the way, Dils got a date" said Tommy smiling nudging Dil

"Wait what" smiled Didi excitingly

"Yeah, Lil asked me out on a date" said Dil

"I always knew she had a thing for you" said Didi

"When is it" said Stu

"Two days from now" said Dil

"Are you excited for the date" said Tommy

"Yeah I'm going to get all ready for it" said Dil as he went to his room with a big smile on his face

Afterwards Didi told Betty and Betty along with Howard and Phil, tried to embarrass Lil all night, meanwhile Dil and Lil were talking/flirting to each other via text messages

Then after two days of build up, the day finally took place


End file.
